trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Inwazja seria Sezon 1
Siedziałem w pokoju. Pamiętałem wszystkie chwile mojego życia , ale nie czuję , żebym przeżył jakąkolwiek. Moja mama mnie zawołała: - Synku idź na kolację. -Już idę mamo !-Odpowiedziałem z zażenowaniem- będę za minutę. Położyłem się na łóżku i zasnąłem. To nie była normalna chęć snu , tylko siła , która zmusiła mnie do spania. Obudziłem się kilka godzin później. Mój pokój był wyniszczony i rozpadający się. Spojrzałem w górę. Nie było dachu. - Nie.. To musi być sen. "NIE ! TO NIE JEST SEN - Odpowiedział głos w mojej głowie - MASZ UCIEKAĆ , INACZEJ CIEBIE ZABIJĄ , ALBO SKOŃCZYSZ GORZEJ. Siła pchała mnie do drzwi. Próbowałem się przeciwstawić NAWET KU**A NIE PRÓBUJ -Kim ty jesteś ? -JESTEM KIMŚ , KTÓRY MOŻE CIĘ ZABIĆ W KAŻDEJ CHWILI. IDŹ , ALBO WŁASNORĘCZNIE ODERWĘ CI PENISA ! Musiałem iść. Dotarło do mnie , że głos nie ma takiej kontroli nade mną i desperacko stara się udobruchać moje poczucie buntu. Wyszedłem na ulicę , chociaż bardziej adekwatna nazwa to pole je*anej w du*ę Hitlera bitwy światowej. Ludzie zza kamiennego muru strzelali do ludzi chowających się za beczkami. Ci z kolei rzucali granatami. Na pole bitwy wleciał helikopter , który zbombardował obszar za murem. Stałem bez ruchu. Nawet głos nic nie mówił. Nagle , pewien człowiek popchnął mnie i wylądowałem za beczką. -Giń - zwołał , po czym uniósł nóż... -Synku chodź na kolację ! -NIE STARA SUKO ! - Nieeee !!!! - Mamo! To nie ja , tylko mój głos IDŹ SPAĆ. Obudziłem się. Pamiętałem wszystko. Nade mną stał jakiś gościu z nożem. Chwyciłem mu obie ręce i obróciłem je. Z jego ust wydał się krzyk. Zobaczyłem , że dłonie leżą oderwane na ziemi. - Jag mogueś mi do zlobic ? Jego cierpienie nie trwało długo. Człowiek zza muru strzelił mu w głowę. Zastanawiałem się co zrobić. Pozostać za beczkami ? Uciec z tego cholernego padołu ? Na szczęście głos doradził mi co nieco. - WYPIERDALAJ Z TEGO JE*ANEGO PADOŁU , LENIWY CH*JU. CZAS KURE*SKO NAGLI. - Nie musisz przeklinać - odpowiedziałem- wiem , że nie masz nade mną kontroli. Nagle usłyszałem głos w mojej głowie. To był głos Justina Biebera. Jednak... nie... On nie mówił. On śpiewał. Beybe , beybe oh . Beybe , beybe , beybe , beybe , beybe , beybe , beybe. - Błagam przestań !!! -WIĘC UCIEKAJ NAPRZECIW MUROWI. NO JUŻ. Nie miałem czasu upominać go za brak normalnego słownictwa , więc ratowałem się ucieczką. - W ogóle co to za bitwa ?- spytałem zdziwiony. - TO BITWA GEEKÓW I NERDÓW - "Geeków i nerdów" Srasz na mnie ? Znowu usłyszałem w głowie głos Justina Biebera. Beybe , beybe oh. Beybe , beybe , beybe. - Błagam wystarczy ! - NAUCZ SIĘ DOCENIAĆ MOJE GENIALNE POMYSŁY. - Dobrze , dobrze. Byłem przy końcu ulicy. Nagle jakieś dzieciaki zarzuciły na mnie sieć. Wiłem się , ale siła kazała mi przestać. - Dokąd mnie zabieracie ? - Gufno cje do inderezuje!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111111ononeone - odpowiedział dzieciak- narz szew nam kazau. - Kim jest wasz szef ? - Do taki guos , gtury karzę nam zue żeczy robić 111111111111111ononeone. Spytałem się w myślach - Kim ty jesteś -I'M THE ONE (THE ONE) , WHO LOST CONTROL (CONTROL) , BUT IN THE END I'LL BE LAST MAN STANDING. - Odpowiedz normalnie poje*ańcu ! - I'M WHATEVER I'M. ONLY GOD CAN JUGDE ME NOW. - Gadaj kur*a ! - I'M INSIDE OF YOU , SPLINT ON YOU . - Więc powiedz kim ja jestem i co ja tu robię. - A A A PLOT TWIST NA KONIEC WSZYSTKO WYJAŚNI. Dzieciaki zabrały mnie do rozpadającego się budynku. Gdy byłem w nim zauważyłem , że nie ma dachu. Dzieci zaczęły tańczyć wokół mnie. Nagle przez dach wleciał helikopter. Był to helikopter wojskowy. Nagle wystrzelił w stronę dzieci (moją także) cztery torpedy... Synku chodź na kolację. - Zamknij swoją mordę , nędzna sukinsynko ! Musisz umrzeć. Pobiegłem na dół , chwyciłem nóż... Budzi mnie głos. - WSTAWAJ ŚPIĄCA KURE*NO. TE PIEPRZONE RAKIETY WYRZĄDZAJĄ KRZYWDĘ TYLKO DZIECIOM NEO. ŻYJESZ I NIC CI NIE JEST. DOTARŁO!!!!!!!!!!! - Ja pierdolę przeklinasz jak polski szewc. - GÓWNO CI DO TEGO. - Dobra , ale jak się stąd wydostaniemy ? - WEZWAŁEM HELIKOPTER. Faktycznie helikopter był na ziemi i czekał na mnie. Nie czekając podniosłem się i podszedłem do niego. W środku był żołnierz i pilot. Helikopter wystartował. Po kilku minutach spytałem : - A właściwie skąd ten helikopter ? Odpowiedź Voice'a zmroziła mi krew w żyłach. - HELIKOPTER NADESŁAŁEM JA. POCHODZI Z SIEDLISKA GEEKÓW. TERAZ PRAWDOPODOBNIE UMRZESZ. Żołnierz próbował mnie uderzyć. Byłem szybszy i uniknąłem ciosu. Podbiegłem do miejsca w którym leżał spadochron. Obróciłem się. Geek za mną opierał się o "wyjście". Postanowiłem go popchnąć. Sukinsyn natychmiast obrócił się i dźgnął mnie w serce. Stałem tak przez kilkadziesiąt sekund. Nie umierałem. Wykorzystałem zdziwienie geeka i wypchnąłem go z helikoptera. Sam wyskoczyłem ze spadochronem. Problem w tym , że pode mną było tylko morze i statek. Udało mi się wylądować na statku. Zdjąłem spadochron i spokojnie ruszyłem pogadać z kimś. Spokój nie trwał długo. Odpowiedź Voica kolejny raz mnie zabiła. - w OGÓLE NIE PRZEJMUJESZ SIĘ RANĄ W BRZUCHU. Z JAKIEGO POWODU ? OTÓŻ Z MOJEGO. NAWET NIE DOCENIASZ. A I PRZY OKAZJI TO JEST MÓJ STATEK , KTÓRY PRZYGOTOWUJE SIĘ DO INWAZJI. - Nienawidzę cię. Biegałem jak szalony po statku. Nikogo na nim nie było. - Okłamałeś mnie. Tu nikogo nie ma. - NA PEWNO ? - Spyta się głos- SĄDZĘ , ŻE ZA TOBĄ JEST KTOŚ. Obejrzałem się. Była jedynie mała bomba... BOMBA !!! Jezu muszę coś zrobić. - ZA PÓŹNO. NIE MA RATUNKU. Bomba wybuchła. Jednak to nie była eksplozja , tylko "wyrzucenie" jakiś małych kulek. Kulki te zaczęły się powiększać i zamieniać. Przybierały kształt ludzki. Po kilku sekundach widziałem kilkadziesiąt , może kilkaset żołnierzy z bronią i hełmami. Trzech z nich zaczęło rozmawiać. - Za pięć minut będziemy na lądzie. W końcu zabijemy wszystkich niechcianych. - Należy zachować przy tym brutalność. Niechciani są bezbronni i podatni na choroby. - Jeszcze raz metoda ataku. Więc zaczniemy wyskakiwać z łodzi i dramatycznie obstrzeliwać niechcianych ? - Zgadza się. - Całe szczęście , że szef ma dla nas przynętę. Miałem przeczucie , że chodzi o mnie. - PRZYNAJMNIEJ ZGINIESZ W SŁUSZNEJ SPRAWIE MORDOWANIA SŁABSZYCH. - Czemu ? - odpowiedziałem - Czemu akurat ja. - KTOŚ NA PEWNO. JAK CHCESZ MOGĘ ZABIĆ CIEBIE TERAZ I NIGDY SIĘ NIE DOWIESZ. TO JAK WOLISZ ? Zastanowiłem się chwilę. Wiele razy mogłem umrzeć. Wiele razy głos mówił mi , że umrę , ale nigdy tak się nie stało. Dlaczego ? - Z MOJEGO POWODU. Po co. - JESZCZE SIĘ DOWIESZ. Kiedy. - NA KONIEC , KIEDY WSZYSTKO STANIE W PŁOMIENIACH , A KREW Z PODERŻNIĘTYCH GARDEŁ BĘDZIE PŁYNĘŁA STRUMIENIAMI. W takim razie zgadzam się zostać przynętą. CIESZĘ SIĘ. Przy okazji kiedy dopłyniemy ? ZA 5 SEKUND. Poczułem , że coś kłuje mnie w żołądku. Bałem się. Rozległ się głos: - Wyskakujemy teraz. Jakiś gość chwycił mnie i przeskoczył burtę statku. Zasnąłem. Giń dziwko. Zagłębiłem nóż w jej ciele. Obydwoje umieramy. Zabiłem matkę. Budzę się jestem obwiązany w puszczy. Jacyś ludzie mnie oglądają. Nagle odzywa się głos. - W KOŃCU. LA GRANDE FINALE ZBLIŻA SIĘ WIELKIMI KROKAMI. ZA CHWILĘ INWAZJA. - Synku chodź na kolację. - PRZESTAŃ !!!!! Zamknij się ! Ty kłamiesz ! Nie żyjesz ! Jak to możliwe !?! Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Budzę się. Jestem tutaj. Ludzie się na mnie patrzą. Nie wiedzą co ich czeka. Pierwsza część inwazji zapoczątkowana moim przybyciem jak widać się udała , ponieważ ląd z jednej części płonął.Ciągłe wizje z matką nie dawały mi spokoju. Niechciani pomogli mi wstać i zabrali mnie do wioski. Było tam wszystko co mi potrzeba. Jedzenia i picia nie brakowało. Byłem zdziwiony , bo wszystko oddawali mi. Jak to możliwe ? Co się stało ?Czemu nie słyszę Voica ? Kim ja jestem ? Nie ma mnie na świecie , ale po minucie już jestem , mam 'naście lat i pamiętam wszystkie chwile mojego życia. Nie czuję , ale pamiętam. Pamiętam , ale nie sądzę , że ja je przeżyłem. Zupełnie , jakby to były chwilę innej osoby. W końcu musiałem się czegoś zapytać. - Co się przed chwilą stało ? Odpowiedział mi ranny staruszek z brodą. - Ludzie i dzieci buszu , lub ich władca o przydomku AEP wykorzystali ciebie i twoją amnezje do przeprowadzenia pierwszej części ataku. - To nie atak , tylko inwazja. - Dla nas to już nie ma znaczenia. Stawiamy opór , ale nic nie możemy w porównaniu do potęgi AEP. - Znam chyba tego AEP - odpowiedziałem - Kiedy trafiłem do tego świata słyszę głos , który mówi o tym co mam robić. - AEP to nasz stwórca. Nie chciał nas , dlatego porzucił wszystkich tutaj. Stworzyliśmy własną kulturę , ale to się jemu nie podobało. On nigdy nie planuje ataku. On już ma wiedzę co się stanie. Chciałem jeszcze zapytać o pozostałe rzeczy , ale nagle rozległ się wybuch. Wtedy znów miałem wizję z matką. Tym razem to ona zabiła mnie. Wbijała mi nóż w brzuch i plecy. Nie mogłem się bronić. Obudziłem się kilkanaście minut później. Niewiele osób zostało. Był tylko staruszek i kilka kobiet z dziećmi. Poszedłem do lasu. Nie wiedziałem czemu. Nogi po prostu kazały mi to zrobić. Kiedy tam byłem , wjechał czołg. Nagle coś się stało. Usłyszałem za sobą głos. Obróciłem się. Tam był staruszek. Nie mówił swoim poprzednim głosem. Jego głos brzmiał jak.. On. Staruszek był Głosem. - WITAJ STARY SKURWIELU- powiedział- OD DAWNA SIĘ NIE SŁYSZELIŚMY. - Czemu to robisz - spytałem się wycieńczony - Czemu to zrobiłeś ? - PLOT TWIST PRAWDĘ CI POWIE - W dupie mam plot twist ! Odpowiadaj teraz ! - COŚ TAKI OPRYSKLIWY I NIEGRZECZNY - drwiącym tonem odparł - NIE POWINIENEŚ DŹGAĆ TERAZ MAMUSI , PODCZAS WPIEPRZANIA KOLACJI NA KTÓRĄ ONA ZAPRACOWAŁA ? - Przestań ! - BŁAGAM. NIE BĄDŹ TAKI KOZAK , BO JAK OGLĄDAŁEŚ MORDERSTWO SWOJEGO OJCA , TO PŁAKAŁEŚ Tego było dość. Miałem coś w kieszeni. Pistolet ? Niech będzie. Wyjąłem pistolet i strzeliłem do starca. Ten po prostu się otrzepał i powiedział : - NO BRAWO. NIE JESTEŚ TAKI GŁUPI JAKIEGO CIĘ STWORZYŁEM. Czołg wystrzelił w kierunku wioski. Czemu ? NIE CZAS Kiedy będzie czas ? NIEDŁUGO Piechota mordowała kobiety i dzieci w wiosce. Nie wiem co go usprawiedliwi , ale mam nadzieje , że to coś poważnego. Nagle głos powiedział JUŻ CZAS. Nie wiem jak , ale z lasu przenieśliśmy się do Lidla. Przed sobą miałem człowieka kompletnie innego od tego w lesie. Wyglądał jak Benedict Cumberbachan. Jedyna cecha , która odróżniała go od niego były jasno brązowe , krótkie włosy. Wtedy powiedział całą prawdę. Wiedziałem wszystko o co prosiłem go , aby mi powiedział. W tych dwóch zdaniach dowiedziałem się prawdy o mnie i o całym świecie w jakim byłem. O głosie , o moich wizjach. - Jestem Jarek Kozioł. Piszę trollpasty z serii inwazja , których jesteś bohaterem. CDN - Kim ty jesteś - Jestem Jarek Kozioł. Tworzę trollpasty , z serii inwazja , których jesteś głównym bohaterem. - Czy to znaczy , że ja... - Nie. Żyjesz w świecie innym , od mojego. - Nic nie pamiętałem , ale nagle żyję , i jestem w swoim pokoju. - To się dzieje bohaterom. Nie tylko trollpast , także książek. - Jestem tylko bohaterem trollpasty (?) - Nie do końca. Stworzyłem tą serię , żeby stworzyć swoje uniwersum. Ty jesteś kimś , kto może i musi zachwiać światem opowiadania. Większość autorów nie umieszcza siebie w creepypastach. Ja to zrobiłem , bo do tego zamierzała "Inwazja". - Czy umrę ? - I tak i nie. Umrzesz , robiąc coś wspaniałego , dla postaci w tej trollpaście i obudzisz się. - To tylko sen ? - Nie. To twoje przeznaczenie. - Kim jest głos ? Jarek był spokojny , chociaż zadawałem mu tyle pytań. - Głos , to zlepek moich najohydniejszych cech. Jest złoczyńcą w moim uniwersum. - Więc kim ja jestem i co znaczę , w twoim uniwersum ? - Jesteś protagonistą. - Czy są inni ? - Jacy inni ? - Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy. - Tak. Jest ich mnóstwo - odpowiedział - Slenderman , Jeff , pieseły itd. - I co teraz będzie ? - Ja idę oglądać Death Note. Ty idziesz walczyć. Pstryknął i już byłem gdzie indziej. To było pole bitwy... postaci z creepypast i człowieków - piesełów WTF ? CDN W poprzedniej części : Byłem na ... polu bitwy postaci z creepypast i człowieków piesłów WTF Finał część 1 Zobaczyłem błysk. Oprócz tego byłem skonfuzjowany. Slenderman doskoczył do mnie i powiedział - Jesteś po naszej stronie ? Usłyszałem w głowie Tak. Coś mi mówiło , że to nie głos tylko Jarek. - Tak-odpowiedziałem.- Pomogę wam. - Dobrze - odparł Slender - Wybij piesły , ale uważaj na ich generallissimusa. - Czym będę walczył ? - Tym - odparł , po czym wyjął karabin maszynowy i wręczył go do moich rąk Zacząłem strzelać do piesłów. Wtedy genneralissimo piesłów rzucił w moją stronę granat. Chybił i trafił w Slendera. Ten stanął na swoich nogach i próbował go wystraszyć. Gennerallissimo wyjął CKM i wielokrotnie strzelił Slenderowi w głowę. Slender miał dosyć i zaczął...wołać kogoś. Na ziemi zaczęły pojawiać się... Cisze. Cisze zaczęły strzelać w piesłów błyskawicami. Genneralissimo próbował strzelić granatem , ale spojrzał w bok i zapomniał po co on to robi. Rake wezwał Płaczące anioły , które zjadały ruchliwe piesły. Cotokurwajest z Russian sleep experimentu wezwało oody i bestię. Duszek wezwał potwora z północy. Inne stwory wezwały inne bestie z doctora who. Gennerallissimo piesłów zaczął uciekać pobiegłem najszybciej jak umiałem. dogoniłem go. Przywaliłem mu i rzuciłem na ziemię. Chwyciłem karabin i powiedziałem : - Twoje ostatnie słowa , psie wojny. - WOW. Zdawało mi się , że pływam w kisielu z odznak i Natalii Boskiej. - To hipnoza piesłów - szczeknął Slender - Nie daj się. Nagle pieseł wstał i przywalił mi. Znowu uciekł. Zobaczyłem punkt na niebie. - Czy to ptak - Spytał Slender - Czy to samolot - Spytał Bookcerzyk - Nie, to SUPER DARIUSZ - krzyknąłem. Dariusz poleciał w stronę gennerallissimusa i z całym impetem przypierdolił piesłowi. Generał poleciał tak wysoko , że zwymiotował wowem w siebie i spadł. Spadał z prędkością Dariusza. Jak nie pierdolnie w ziemie , to moher zostanie prezydentem. Podbiegliśmy. Był martwy. Wszystko zakończyło się imprezą i byliśmy szczęśliwi. * - I CO ? - spytał głos w swojej kulisto-świetlistej formie - KIEDY GO STAMTĄD ZABIERZEMY ? - Za minutę będzie pełna gotowość - odpowiedział kaszk. - TO DOBRZE. Prawie wybiłem Niechcianych i teraz kaszki zrobią to za mnie. Koniec z koczanym protagonistą. Ja będę miał cały świat. Muahuahuahauahauahuah * Coś zabłysnęło. Pojawił się jakiś portal. Coś wepchnęło mnie tam. Byłem na wyniszczonym polu bitwy. - WITAMY W PIEKLE Obróciłem się. Widziałem tam kulę. To ona mówiła głosem Voica. Oprócz niej stał jeszcze tysięczny oddział kaszków - FIKA KTOŚ - spytał się Voice - ZA DZIESIĘĆ SEKUND... bĘDZIESZ MARTWY CDN Opowiada bookcerzyk - Gdzie on jest do cholery ? - Pewnie ktoś go położył spać , Slender - Zacznij myśleć poważnie ! - Ach tak - Jeff wyjął nóż - Ja zawsze jestem poważny - Przestańcie się kłócić - uspokoiłem ich - mamy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie , prawda ? - Masz rację - odparł cotokurwajest - powinniśmy dojść jak trafić tam gdzie on. - Zabijmy się - Niezły pomysł I wszyscy się pozabijali. * -Teleportuj mnie teraz ! - Synku , czemu chcesz zhańbić dobre imię rodziny Cheesów , mordując BSODEM postać ważną dla naszego stwórcy - Bo tak - Dobrze. Weź helikopter z szczypcem - Przymocuję do niego BSODA - odparł bachor , po czym wsiadł do maszyny i zniknął * - Gdzie jesteśmy ? - W jakimś zamku - odpowiedział Slender - chyba słyszę muzykę. - Tak ! Ja też słyszę. To z góry. Dochodził do nas nieludzki bełkot. Mówił coś takiego :Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai Kara kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai yume, risou ni Kaeru Nie wierzyłem , że człowiek z własnej woli słucha czegoś takiego. Dotarliśmy do pokoju , z którego dobiegała muzyka.Otworzyliśmy drzwi. Tam był... Benedict Cumberbatchan z ciemno brązowymi włosami i złamaną nogą. -Czego wy chcecie ? - Przenieś nas do naszego przyjaciela ! - Dobra. Pstryknął palcami i już byliśmy gdzie indziej. Na Wyspie. Obok była zguba. Do nas zbliżała się armia kaszków Koniec w następnej części. - Co zrobimy !?! - Nie wiem - odparłem - może uciekniemy ? - Dobry pomysł. Uciekliśmy od kaszków i trafiliśmy do sporej jaskini. - Silence are here - powiedziała cisza - I feel them - Where are they ? - spytał się Slender - Here we are Znikąd pojawiła się cisza - Watch up Spojrzeliśmy na sufit - Kur*a ! Były tam skulone cisze. - Maybe we sit down and talk about battle with kaszk 's ? - Right - By the way... Some peoples wanna to talk with this human - cisza wskazała na mnie - They say , than you can save us - Where are they ? - Here Cisza pokazała zakątek w jaskini. Siedziało tam kilka ludzi. Był tam też... Staruszek. - To zdrajca - wrzasnąłem - jest pod kontrolą głosa ! - Wyjaśnimy ci wszystko. Staruszek zaczął opowiadać - Zostałem opętany przez AEP , ale udało mi się go wyrzucić z mojego umysłu. Jego mentalna forma jest już słaba. Ty chyba się już o tym przekonałeś ? - Nie miał kontroli nade mną . - Można go łatwo zabić. Musimy ustalić plan bitwy. - Bierzmy się więc do roboty - powiedziałem i zacząłem wyczekiwać bitwy. Inwazja : Ostateczna Bitwa. Była jedenasta. Zgodnie z planem wyszedłem z jaskini. Chodziłem drogą pełną trupów.W końcu dotarłem do celu. W tym miejscu było pole kaszków. Na końcu , przy statku była maszyna do tworzenia ich. "Wszystko będzie dobrze" - wmawiałem sobie - "Wygramy" - Hej ty wstrętny magnozjebie ! Głos mnie zobaczył - Tak. O tobie mówię. - KASZKI DO ATAKU ! Kaszki rzuciły się w moją stronę. - Teraz ! - krzyknąłem Z drzew zaczęli wyskakiwać ludzie z bronią. Obstrzeliwali oni kaszki. - MASZYNA START ! Maszyna przypominała szafę muzyczną. Był tam otwór , z którego wychodziły kaszki. - Now ! - krzyknąłem Zaczęły pojawiać się Cisze. Wchodziły one do umysłów kaszków i puszczały im Justina Biebera oraz "Zmierzch" - MASZYNA START. TYM RAZEM DWA RAZY SZYBCIEJ ! Kaszków coraz więcej. - Kiedy on dokładnie będzie ? - Za 30 sekund - odpowiedział bookcerzyk. Unikałem kaszków najdłużej jak mogłem. W końcu on się pojawił. Helikopter z dzieciakiem CHucka E Cheesa z szczypcem , na którym miał bombę BSOD-ową. Super Dariusz powiedział , że o tej porze , na polu bitwy , wleci helikopter z planem zabicia mnie. Dzieciak Chucka E Cheesa nie spodziewał się , że jest tylko częścią planu. - Asta La Vista , baybe - powiedział Dzieciak - Asta la vista chuck e cheese - odparłem Zza jaskini wyleciał creepy pojazd. Siedziały w nim postacie z creepypast. - Co kur*a - krzyknął Dzieciak. Creepy pojazd ostrzelał jego silniki i szczypiec , w który była bomba bsodowa. Poleciała ona prosto w kaszki. Fala uderzeniowa zrobiła swoje i kaszki zaczęły się rozsypywać. Helikopter spadł na maszynę. - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. JESTEŚ KUR*A TRUPEM ! Głos podleciał do mnie. Byłem spokojny. Głos był coraz bliżej. Gdy w końcu z impetem zaatakował mnie , wyjąłem bombę.Efekt był taki , że głos odbił się i przypieprzył w statek. Rzuciłem w niego bombę. - TO JESZCZE NIE KONIEC - powiedział - ZaRaZ uMrZeSz Głos zmienił się z kuli światła w Voldemorta - Avada kedawra Odskoczyłem w bok Głos ponownie zmienił się w kulę. - Ty MaŁy DrAnIu. - Nie możesz mi nic zrobić. Pamiętasz Cisze ? Gnębiłeś je , bo były słabsze. Teraz one pognębią ciebie. - NiE tY jEsTeŚ dObRy. NiE rÓb TeGo . - Za późno - NiEEEEEEEEEE Po kilku minutach wystrzeliłem w pół martwego Voica rakietą przeciwdemonową produkcji wateła , i zakończyłem jego egzystencje. - Impreza !!! - Wrzasnął staruszek. Stworzyliśmy pole disco , kulę , stanowisko Di dżeja i tańczyliśmy. Cisze przywracały umarłych do życia na dwa-trzy dni. W głośnikach leciała "Bania u cygana". Mógłbym być tam cały tydzień * Czy to nie było ciekawe przeżycie ? - Jarek Tak Budzisz się - jarek * - Synku kolacja. Wstałem. Więc to był sen. Zszedłem na dół. - Co na kolację ? - Jak to "co" ? Zobaczyłem moją narzeczoną obok mamy. - Ten powrót do nostalgii trochę odświeżył mi mózg. - odpowiedziałem. Zjadłem kolację. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni. Było tam opakowanie z pierścionkiem. Klęknąłem. - Czy wyjdziesz za mnie ? - spytałem się dziewczyny - Oczywiście , że tak - odpowiedziała. Mam żonę i dzieci. Mam szczęście. Mam pracę. Mam jednak przeczucie , że Jarek kiedyś przybędzie do mnie i zmieni mój świat * Kategoria:Inwazja - seria Kategoria:Gobo Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę! Kategoria:W cholerę postaci Kategoria:Aber mein Failüre